Scarlet Hair, Crimson Eyes
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: One hundred 100 word fanfics on the VincentReno pairing. Some romance, some friendship etc. Some chapters will focus solely on Vincent or Reno. This will not go above T in rating. 100/100 Normal disclaimers apply. Finished.
1. Forever

Forever. A constant curse immortality. No where to run when its yourself you hide from. Watching those you love grow old,  
seeing their vibrant hair change from blood crimson to dust grey, see the hands you grasp grow wrinkled and know one  
day they will fade away and leave you. He tried not to think about it. His lover started in his sleep, turning to look into  
those haunting eyes.

"You worry too much."

A fragile smile touched the cursed man's lips.  
"I dont want to lose you." Reno sat, wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders.  
"You never will."


	2. Lovers

Who did he love? He couldn't answer that. He loved Vincent, but there were parts of him, things he did, which filled him  
with fear. The evil, sadistic demon who controlled his lover was hated by him, as was the brutal pain Hellmasker could  
cause. The loyal beast, Galian, was dear to him, but never loved in the same way Vincent was. He loved the scars, but hated the  
hell that had given them birth.

He loved the man, but not the monster.

Even Chaos had his charms, and if this was what he must endure for love, then so be it.


	3. Midnight

Midnight, and they were crouched on the roof, watching the innocent continue their lives. Their fingers were locked, determined.  
Today was the day the walls came down and they proved they loved each other. Three years after they first met, warriors  
across the battle field, fierce eyes meeting in rage. Eyes that now held only love. This place was perfect. Unknown, unseen.  
Able to lose their armour in a tight embrace. Vincent smiled to himself, this was a dream come true. It was Reno's talented tongue  
against his ear that dragged him from his thoughts in preference for a tender kiss.


	4. Whispers

When the shouts and screams of the victims of his missions got too loud, the one thing that kept him sane were the  
whispers in his mind. His lover's words, letting him know he understood. That he had done the same. When all he  
could feel was his enemies' blood, and his white shirt was stained red, he would console himself with the knowledge  
he matched his lover. At the end of the day, coated in horrors of his own making, he would relax in those mismatched  
arms and wait for his tears to stop, listening once again to those calming whispered words.


	5. Nightmare

Sometimes he'd wake screaming. Drenched in cold sweat as he curled into his red-head's arms. In his dreams he was  
there again, leather straps reinforced by metal across his wrists, legs and chest. That corrupt, sadistic man would be  
back again, fingers running across his chest, plotting the next incision from the ice-cold scalpel. He was screaming,  
broken by months of endless agony. He'd thrash wildly against the bonds, trying to save the remaining fragments of  
his humanity. Tears of terror ran down his face.

Then warm arms would wrap around him and he knew he was safe.


	6. Hands

Pale hands, speckled with freckles, gripped the mismatched hands, as Reno walked carefully backwards, leading the  
other man to the couch. He sat down with him. First he took off the black leather glove, peeling it away skilfully, a familiar  
action. He kissed each fingertip and offered Vincent a reassuring smile, before moving to the other hand. He unfastened  
each precious golden joint, and slid it slowly away, revealing pale skin marred by torture scars. Vincent shivered, afraid, but  
calmed as Reno slowly traced each scar, each haunting sign of pain. Reno understood the memories hurt more, and soothed  
them away with a gentle kiss.


	7. Turks

Sometimes the job got in the way of their relationship. There were days when Reno would come home, his hands stained with blood of  
innocents, and he would push away any attention to himself, lost in the memories of that day. Vincent understood, he'd  
been there in the past. It was a burden and a nightmare, having to live by following orders, even the ones you knew were  
wrong. Reno would yell and scream at him, throwing punches until he collapsed in tears. He'd cook Reno dinner, and have  
his arms open for Reno to curl up in when he was ready.


	8. Death

He'd known it would happen. Had known it since their first kiss. Noone and nothing, other than him, lasted forever. It was the worst part of what that scientist had done. He never left the other man. He was broken. It had been so sudden. One moment they'd been laughing, joking, then the bullet. The one that had torn Reno apart. He'd screamed, held him, pleaded for him to come back, but he couldn't. Instantly dead. Vincent wouldn't leave. He waited by the grave, watching the marble decay to sand. He couldn't live without him.


	9. Demons

Both of them had their demons. Vincent's were nearest the surface, ones that could be seen at his  
lowest points, but Reno's were strong. The memories of those who he had killed kept him awake at  
night, and the need for drugs and alcohol pained him during the day.

When Vincent first saw track marks, he had been angry, but slowly he understood. It was how Reno  
managed. Eventually, Vincent would hold him as the needle pierced his skin. Then it stopped; Reno had  
realised Vincent was all he needed.


	10. Bar

The Turk loved his drink, always had. Still, choosing to spend time with the enemy was a risky way to get  
cheap alcohol. That started Tifa questioning. Slowly she registered that he wasn't coming here to get drunk,  
he was coming to watch, to observe one of the others.

It had taken a few more days before she realised who it was that he was watching. His eyes were fixed on  
the ex-Turk, the gunman. He had been doing it for months before he approached him.  
"Want to get a drink?"


	11. Birthday

October 13th. The day Vincent hated most in the year, the one which reminded  
him most of the humanity he lost. His birthday. And he was going to be 27 for  
another year. The thirtieth time this had happened. He curled up in the sheets,  
planning to pretend that today didn't happen, to try and forget immortality.

"Come on!" He was disturbed by Reno jumping on the bed . The redhead pulled  
him close, and placed a clumsy kiss on his lips, then dragged him from bed.  
"You're having a party!"


	12. Diamond

The man stood at the edge of the cliff. He could jump,had jumped, but that was  
millennia ago. Nothing he could do would change it. Only now there was a  
chance. He leant, the chain around his neck swinging, giving him a glimpse of  
red diamond.

He stroked a hand over it, remembering the man who it had once been, the one who  
had not been immortal like him. That mischievous smile and mako-bright eyes. They  
had said they would never leave each other. He clutched the stone and jumped.


	13. Panda

Vincent should have known something was wrong. Reno had walked in, a  
basket in his arms. He didn't greet Vincent, but headed straight upstairs.  
Vincent had followed, concerned. He stood stunned in the doorway.

Reno was rolling around on the bed, cradling something small & murmuring,  
feeding it a bottle of warm milk.  
"Now, I will call you Ruffie and you shall love me. I'm your daddy!" Vincent coughed  
slightly, & Reno looked up. He held up the bundle. "I found it."

Nestled in his arms was a baby panda.


	14. Halloween

Reno swore. This had seemed like a good idea, taking Vincent  
out on Halloween. He'd been enjoying it, loved the attention from  
all the children who thought he was a vampire, and more than willing  
to ensure that no one came to any harm.

Then he had seen someone dressed as a scientist in a blood-spattered  
lab coat. He started to panic. It had been all Reno could do to stop  
him from running away or transforming.

He'd led him home, holding him close until he calmed.


	15. Reality

Vincent's eyes opened and he nearly screamed. He was back,  
back in hell that haunted him, back in that wooden box with  
no air, no light, only pain. He reached out, claws gauging  
into the coffin's lid. He could hear scientist's footsteps outside.

Light filtered in, a hand was on his shoulder. He looked up, expecting  
his face reflected in the other man's glasses. Instead he saw  
concerned blue eyes smiling down. He reached up, pulled him close.

"It's alright, you're safe now."


	16. Soul

When Reno first had the offer of getting a real job, he'd  
been pleased. He was a slum-rat. This was probably the only  
chance he'd get. He'd done training, worked hard,  
become ShinRa's property, Turk.

Then he'd met an old Turk, one who would change his life  
forever, and had to admit that he'd made a mistake. He'd  
signed over his body and mind to ShinRa. They were meant  
to have it all.

But Vincent had, would always have, his soul.


	17. Chance

Vincent knew it had been a long time since he was a  
Turk. They had all changed, new faces, new rules, but  
what proved he had really forgotten was that he'd agreed  
to this. Only idiots would play cards with Turks.

Reno smirked, laying out his cards on the table. He glanced  
at Vincent's hand and laughed, gesturing to the other's pants.  
"Take them off."

Vincent frowned but moved to remove his remaining clothing.  
He paused.  
"Reno. You don't get 5 aces in a pack."


	18. Pets

Reno had woken up alone, that had been enough  
for him to realize that something was wrong, something  
serious. It made him panic. He ran downstairs, and heard  
a frightened mewl from the yard.

He hurtled outside, and was faced with a terrifying sight.  
His lover had transformed into a beast that was  
all fur and fangs, growling ferociously.

"RUFFIE!" He screamed, looking up at his precious pet, which  
was clinging onto a branch by its claws.

Galian had chased his baby panda up a tree.


	19. Phone

"This is getting ridiculous Vincent, I can never contact you!"  
Reno emphasized his point by pouting, crossing his arms  
and glaring up at Vincent. He'd wanted to talk to him and  
hadn't been able to.

"There's nowhere on my outfit for a phone!" Vincent protested,  
raising a hand and holding onto Reno's arm. Reno smirked.  
"Find something else to wear." Reno grinned at the other's  
horrified expression, then cuddled him, waiting until Vincent  
was relaxing, before continuing. "I'll get you a  
handbag."


	20. Leather and Lace

Reno was sweltering in the sun, laying on the hammock.  
He sipped at his cocktail, watching Vincent sulking in  
the shade.  
"I don't know how you can wear that in this weather  
Vince." He raised a hand, indicating the heavy leather  
that the other wore.

"I like it..." Vincent explained, but Reno smirked.  
"This fetish you've got for leather isn't healthy. I'm going to  
buy you some clothes."

A few hours later, Vincent was sulking again, dressed  
in a maid's outfit.


	21. Summer

Out of all the months, summer was probably hardest to deal with.  
Ruffie would be alright in his pen, but Galian would drag anyone  
he could outside to play. Worse, Vincent would spend the whole  
time curled up in any patch of shade he could find.

Reno had had enough. He crept up on Vincent, grabbed his  
hands, and then smothered every available inch of skin with  
suncream. Before Vincent could protest, he dragged him into  
the sun, and lay on his chest.  
"Sorted." He kissed him. "Ewww...Suncream!"


	22. Cloud’s Reaction – inspired by Kerttu

They had hidden their relationship as they were from separate  
sides; it wouldn't have been welcomed by their friends.  
Still, couldn't hide it forever. Reno broke the silence when  
they walked into the Seventh Heaven.

Cloud looked up.  
"What're you doing Turk?" Reno swaggered over and smirked.  
"Turks actually. We're together." Cloud looked between them,  
gagging.  
"Vincent, thought you had taste."  
Vincent wrapped his arms around Reno.  
"Cloud, I do. I made my choice. Just trust me."  
Cloud sighed.  
"It's a mistake."


	23. Tifa's Reaction

Tifa was far more supportive than Cloud, glad Vincent had  
finally found someone to care about. Gaia knew the man  
deserved happiness after the hell he had been put through.  
She brought over two glasses of beer, whispering to Reno.  
"Take good care of him..."

Reno nodded, smiling widely.  
"Don' worry Tifa, I will." He wrapped an arm around Vincent's  
shoulder. Vincent rolled his eyes but smiled, replying.  
"And I'll keep him out of trouble and make sure he doesn't get  
too drunk." Reno pouted.


	24. Cid's Reaction

At the start, Reno had managed to remain sober. In fact, he had  
been sober right until the point he started drinking. He started  
to drink because Cid had arrived, and Reno couldn't face him  
sober.

Cid was also drunk, and sat by Vincent, an arm around his  
shoulders. He placed a hand on the gunner's thigh.  
Reno noticed.  
"Get away from him!" Reno glared.  
Cid blinked at him slowly.  
"A saw 'im firs'..."

Reno jumped over the table, and a full brawl erupted.


	25. Tea – inspired by Agatsuma Ritsuka

Tifa broke up the fight between Cid and Reno,sat  
them both down, and brought a cup of tea for Cid. Reno  
reached out, grabbing it.  
"Thanks Tifa." He grinned at her, slurping  
the tea. Cid growled angrily, snatching the cup,  
sipping it. Reno just grinned at him, then whistled.

Cid rubbed his eyes, wondering exactly what the Turk had put  
in his tea. He was hallucinating. There was no way that Reno  
would be fussing over a baby panda like that.

Damn, he needed a cigarette.


	26. Dinner

Vincent had promised to cook for once. He tried his  
best, yet it had fallen apart under his fingertips.  
Literally.

His claw was useless for anything more dexterous  
than pinning down a slab of meat and had ripped the  
tablecloth to shreds.

Reno came home to find Vincent in the corner.  
"Vin? What's wrong? Ya in another  
one o'ya I'm-a-monster moods?"

Vincent shrugged, raising a hand, pointing at the  
ruined meal.  
Reno smirked.  
"Oh, I can think o'other things ta eat."


	27. Breakfast

"Reno?" Vincent whispered, waking up, rolling over  
to find himself faced with his boyfriend lying on  
the pillow drooling.

"Five more minutes..." Reno muttered, curling up tighter to  
try and get more rest.

"Reno...it's important..."

Reno's eyes flickered open, he glared. "What?"  
"You've got a slice of pizza stuck to your face..."  
Reno frowned, peeling off the slice of pizza then  
grinning, shoving it into his mouth. He spoke round it.  
"YAY! Breakfast!"

Vincent rolled over, trying to sleep.


	28. Lunch

"DONT FOLLOW ME!" Vincent shouted, shaking as  
he glared at his lover.

Vincent started to cloak. Reno knew where the other  
would head. Into the forest, away from humanity. He  
chased him by foot.

He reached a clearing, found why Vincent had  
ran. There was his lover, not in his form. Galian  
beast was there, tearing a creature to shreds.

Reno didn't feel sick. In the slums he'd seen sights  
just as horrible. When Vincent came back, he held him,  
swearing love still.


	29. Angel

The slum boy stood on the street corner, shivering,  
bright red hair reaching down his back. Tearswere  
drying on his face. But he felt safer here  
than at home.  
"Hello…" He flinched, looking up into bright red  
eyes. He was scared of the other, especially when  
a golden hand reached out for his.

"You look like you need somewhere safe." Reno  
bit his lip then nodded. "My name's Vincent,  
I'll take you home…" The man smiled, wondering  
if this was his way of finding redemption.


	30. Desire

Reno sighed, staring at the man sitting in that chair.  
He was sure he did it deliberately – became the sexiest  
being in existence, and then decided he was a demon  
who shouldn't be allowed touch. Regardless of the fact  
his boyfriend was literally begging for it.

"Vin... please?" He draped his sensual form over Vincent's  
lap, arms around the gunner's neck. "Was it cos yer  
scra'ched me?"  
"I made you bleed..." Vincent whispered, voice shaking.  
Reno held up his bandaged and injured hand.  
"Kiss it be'er then..."


	31. Family

Vincent had plans, when he was a Turk. He  
was expecting a family, maybe with Lucrecia.  
He would be loved. Three decades of hell  
had torn his hopes and expectations apart.

He had been denied his humanity, and with it  
any relationship he desired.

Now though he felt he had the life he wanted. He  
didn't have any children, or a wife. Instead, he had  
Reno to talk to every night, and a panda cub to  
distract him. It wasn't his original dream –  
it was better than that.


	32. Halloween 2

To Reno, Halloween was the best night  
of the entire year. You got to get dressed up,  
ask strangers for candy, and you got it  
without having to do anything in return.

So he strolled up to the mansion, knocking,  
letting himself in. He searched, finding a  
coffin. He was curious, excited at the prospect  
of finding treasure.

He opened the lid and screamed. A metal hand  
seized his wrist and he stared into red eyes.  
"Thank you." The monster whispered, now free  
to roam beside him.


	33. 33rd Birthday

It was Reno's 33rd Birthday that the changes really  
became obvious. Reno was still young, but not as  
young as he had been. He was the older partner now.

Vincent had kissed him and sworn undying devotion,  
but he still struggled to see this decay, knowing it  
would only get worse. He was afraid of what he  
would lose, but he did what he had to to keep the  
other happy. They ate pizza, and laughed, and  
Vincent kept his thoughts silent.

It was a good day.


	34. Pandas

"Reno?" Vincent asked,an expression somewhere  
between terror and amusement on his face.  
"Why do we have another two...three... panda cubs?"

He stared at the bed. Reno was sat in the centre,  
Ruffie on his lap. Around him were three more  
baby pandas.

"They're called Rudey, Ellie and Tsengie. Ruffie  
was lonely."

"Were you lonely to?" Vincent asked, laughing  
a little.

Reno grinned.  
"Not now you're home."

Vincent sat down, scooping up the closest baby  
panda onto his lap.


	35. Accidents Part One

Reno was curled up on the sofa, biting his lip so  
that he didn't cry. It really hurt, but he couldn't  
let Vincent see. Vincent would freak out. He'd  
wrapped the bandages around his side as best he  
could.

Vincent walked in, froze, ran to Reno's side.  
"You're hurt. What happened?"  
Reno shrugged, grinning.  
"Jus' got into a fight. I won."  
"Alright." Vincent sighed, stroking the bandages.  
He didn't believe Reno for a second. "I'll get you  
a cure."

Reno nodded, keeping the claw marks hidden.


	36. Accidents Part Two

"Reno?" Vincent had returned with a cure,  
carefully holding it out of the other's reach.  
"Let me see, then I will cure you."

Reno shook his head.  
"I ain' lettin' ya." If Vincent didn't cure him,  
he'd just have to deal with the pain. It was  
worth it to spare his lover's suffering.

Vincent sighed, sitting beside him.  
"What are you hiding?"  
"Me, I ain' hidin nothing."  
"Please Reno..."

Reno flinched, unwrapping the bandages to  
reveal the deep, fresh scratches on his side.


	37. Accidents Part Three

"What happened?" Vincent murmured,  
gasping to see how badly the other had been  
hurt. He hadn't thought Reno had left the  
house , something clicked  
in his mind. Reno hadn't left the house today.  
He'd been hurt while here.

Reno shrugged, keeping his head down.  
"Don' worry abou' it. 's nothin."  
"Chaos?" Vincent whispered, his mind beginning  
to spin. He felt sick, evil, a monster. He couldn't  
believe he had caused this. Reno closed his eyes  
and nodded.

"I have to leave."Vincent turned away.


	38. Accidents Part Four

Reno watched as the other began to leave. His  
world was shattering. Chaos was insane, a  
monster, but Vincent wasn't. He couldn't let  
himself lose the first man to make him feel like  
a person.

"Vince, wait!" Reno was on his feet, running after  
the other. He couldn't let Vincent get away.  
"Vince!" He grabbed the other's hand, not letting  
him leave. "It was an accident."

"Really?" Vincent looked back at him, unsure.  
Reno gazed into his eyes, lying.  
"Really, I promise."  
Vincent relaxed.


	39. Accidents Part Five

Reno smiled across the dinner table at Vincent.  
He didn't regret his lie, couldn't imagine his life  
without the strange man. More than that though,  
he knew Chaos had made a mistake, had an  
accident. Chaos had thought this wound would  
have been enough to drive them apart.

Instead, Vincent had spent today taking care of him,  
and they were closer than ever. Had Chaos been  
trying to tear them apart, there would have been  
so much more that he could have done than just  
injuring Reno.


	40. Cuddles

The first time they slept in each other's arms, it was  
uncomfortable. Vincent was too tense, unused to  
being held. It had been too long since he had last  
felt loved.

Reno had his own problems. Asleep, he'd move  
closer, touch the other, try to be sensual. In his  
half awake state, he was trying to make sure he  
would be safe. His behaviour had almost reduced  
Vincent to tears. He'd woken, feeling guilty, and  
it had taken them a while again to calm down.

They tried again.


	41. Future

To start with, Vincent had struggled with planning  
the future. His future was very different from  
Reno's future. Reno's was finite. His wasn't.

Reno had wanted to plan though. Work out where  
Ruffie and the rest of the pandas would stay during  
their vacation, where their vacation would be. What  
they'd do when Reno retired – Reno wanted a house  
in the Costa Del Sol.

That was when Vincent had smiled, saying the pandas  
would probably prefer Wutai. Reno had laughed.  
Vincent began to look forwards, not back.


	42. Toy Story

Vincent sat on the sofa, an arm around the redhead.  
Reno was a permanent fixture of his life now, and that  
was just how it should be. He would do anything it  
took to make Reno happy. Though why that included  
sitting on the sofa, watching some cartoon action  
figures talk, and handing over tissues when Reno needed  
them, he wasn't quite sure.

Reno seemed into it though, so Vincent held him, rubbing  
his back and providing a cloak and panda to snuggle when  
it became too much.


	43. Childhood Part One of Four

It had seemed like a miracle when Vincent had found  
a photograph album of his childhood. The photographs  
were old, grainy, damaged by time, but they could  
still be seen.

"Reno! Look at this!"  
Reno raced over, gazing at the pictures. He nodded  
absently, eyes distant as he stared at images of a young  
Vincent playing in the park and on the beach. The boy  
was smiling, carefree.

Vincent turned to Reno.  
"I want to see embarrassing baby pictures of you."

Reno's face fell.


	44. Childhood Part Two of Four

"What's wrong Reno?" Vincent asked, concerned he  
had said the wrong thing. Reno grinned weakly,  
shrugging.

"Vince, there ain' no baby pictures o' me. Ma mum  
never took none."

Vincent closed the photograph album with a snap,  
a sick feeling settling in his stomach. He'd made  
everything worse again. He couldn't let Reno down,  
not when he was the cause of his upset. He tried to  
work out what to do. The solution became obvious  
to him.  
"Reno, grab an overnight bag. We're going out."


	45. Childhood Part Three of Four

"Vin, where are we goin'? Vin?" Reno asked,  
bouncing beside the other in the car, smiling widely.  
He wasn't overly bothered about where they  
were going, it was just fun to wind up Vincent. It  
seemed to be working, the other hadn't spoken  
since leaving.

Vincent smiled as they drove up to the beach, and  
Reno squealed. He loved the beach, and Vincent  
rarely consented to go. Vincent parked, climbing  
out and handing Reno a bucket and spade,  
getting a camera.  
"Go on, have fun, play."


	46. Childhood Part Four of Four

Reno cuddled against Vincent, smiling at the other's  
difficult attempts to load the photographs onto the  
laptop. He'd managed eventually to do what was  
necessary. Vincent struggled a lot with modern  
technology, but he'd tried.

Together, they looked at the pictures of the day, of the  
two of them at the beach, in the park. Mainly Reno,  
but a few of both of them. Together, sharing the  
experiences they had lost before.

Reno had missed out on a lot, but he wouldn't miss out  
any more.


	47. Demonic Games

Reno came home, calling out for Vincent. He  
got no response for a few seconds, then a loud  
snarl from the kitchen. He shivered slightly,  
knowing that meant his lover wasn't home. He  
hoped that wasn't Chaos, he couldn't handle  
that right now.

"Who's there?" He called, voice shaking.  
Please don't be Chaos. He laughed a moment  
later, realising he'd worried over nothing, as a  
large blue dog loped towards him, carrying a  
thick tree branch in its mouth.

Reno bent and picked it up.


	48. Rhubarb

"What the fuck is tha'?" Reno asked, poking the  
pie on his plate curiously.  
"It is rhubarb." Vincent explained patiently,  
smiling at him. "It tastes good."

Reno poked it.  
"I know this shit's poisonous yo, I aint gonna eat  
any poisonous shit."

Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
"Just try it Reno." He'd spent several hours making  
the pie for the other.

Nervously, Reno picked it up, holding it to his mouth,  
biting a tiny piece. He paused, added more sugar and  
then devoured it.


	49. Skull

"Eww." Reno muttered, looking at the stage with mild  
disgust. "Even I don't go around picking skulls up."

Vincent smiled patiently.  
"Reno, just watch it."  
Reno pouted but settled down, watching the actors  
pace along the stage. He cuddled up against Vincent's  
side, Vincent's arm around him.

"Just try." Vincent whispered. "We'll get to the good  
bit soon." He thought Reno would like the climax of  
the play, with the deaths. He hoped Reno would learn  
to love Shakespeare. Vincent had learnt to enjoy  
dancing.


	50. Halfway

Reno wasn't sure why he'd agreed to this.

It was Elena's idea. Elena's ideas were frightening,  
that was normal. But today was too much.  
Jumping off a cliff. Just step and jump.

Elena had already done it. He could do it. Deep  
breath, push away and jump. He knew as his feet  
left the ground he'd done it wrong. He was over  
rocks, not the ocean. He started to scream.

He closed his eyes, waiting for crunch. It  
didn't come. He opened his eyes, seeing red.


	51. Tombstoning

"Well sh-" Reno was silenced by a golden hand  
over his mouth as he was settled back down on the  
ground. He looked up into his saviour's red eyes.

"You really should have been more careful. There's  
a reason it's called tombstoning."

"I just didn't want to look weak..." Reno muttered,  
feeling childish. Vincent gave him a withering look.  
"Your life is valuable Reno. Try not to throw it away."

Reno felt his face glow with embarrassment, not  
knowing what to say. He'd never thought that.


	52. School

Vincent stood beside Reno at the gates to the school.  
"Are you sure about this?" Vincent asked, gentle,  
caring. He was so proud of his love, but he knew  
this was a big step.

Reno nodded, satchel slung over his back. He  
heard the school bell ring, watched as a herd of  
school children ran out of the school. He took a  
deep breath, spinning to kiss Vincent.  
"Yeh. I'm gonna do it. I'll make yer happy."

Reno walked up the path, through the gates,  
grinning.


	53. Reno's Pride Library

Reno came home after school, a wide smile on  
his face. He had been going to the night class  
in the evenings for just over a month, and he  
was making huge improvements.

Tonight, he was going to show Vincent just  
how far he had come. He grinned at his  
lover, following him into Vincent's private  
library, his love's pride and joy.

He ran his fingers over the shelf, picked up  
one that he knew Vincent liked, "Oliver Twist"  
and began to read aloud to him.


	54. Vincent's Pride Library

Vincent sat in a leather chair, watching Reno  
pace the library, reading the book aloud. He  
couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

His lover had come a long way. ShinRa had  
given him a little education –enough to fill  
in basic paperwork and follow orders, but he had  
been behind by a long way. Now the other was  
managing to tackle Dickens.

He stared up at Reno, then got to his feet, wrapping  
his arms around the Turk.  
"You're doing so well."They kissed.


	55. Long Way To Happy

Since the mission, Reno'd spent a lot of  
time drinking. Vincent ignored it until Reno  
had stumbled home covered in another  
man's scent. That was enough.  
"Reno, what's wrong?" He asked, fighting  
to keep the demons from reaffirming their  
claim there and then.

"It was kids Vin. The goods from Wutai..." Tears  
glistened in Reno's eyes. "Kids. We sent them  
home, bu' there's dozens missing. They're  
jus' kids Vince."

Vincent wrapped his arms around Reno, stroking  
his back until he was out of tears.


	56. Split Personality

Reno never knew who he was going to wake up next  
to. Some days, it would be red eyes, kindness, gentle  
touches. Others, there would be yellow orbs, glowing,  
snarling, claiming. Then there were the days he'd wake  
up underneath a giant blue ball of fur, which would  
loudly declare its love and drag him off to play fetch.

To start with, Reno had been terrified by the changes,  
but he began to judge it, working out who it was,  
how to act. He was a Turk, he coped.


	57. Failure

It was a simple enough mission, not even that.  
Go in, sit down and manage an interview, get  
yourself hired, and become a spy for ShinRa.  
Reno knew it shouldn't have been a problem.

You didn't have to be a Turk to manage it. Anyone  
from up here could. But when Reno tried, words  
lodged in his throat. Guns didn't scare him, but  
being here, acting like a normal person, did.

He'd never failed a mission before. All he could  
think was that he was a failure.


	58. Bills

"Vincent!" Reno shouted, scrambling into bed  
on top of the other. "Vincent, there's a scary  
looking bill downstairs. You're the hero. You  
go, destroy it."

Vincent arched an eyebrow at the one man who  
could possibly get away with waking him early  
in the morning, squealing about bills.

"Fine Reno. I'll go get rid of the scary bill."  
He got out of the bed, tackling the letter and lifting  
it up to have a look.  
"Reno, how did we spend 700G on chocolate?"  
Reno grinned.


	59. Chocolate

Vincent looked up from the paperwork, having  
finished.  
"Reno, I'm serious. How did we spend that much  
on chocolate?"

Reno grinned nervously.  
"I like chocolate."  
Vincent arched an elegant eyebrow.  
"Reno, you don't like chocolate that much. So why?"  
Reno's grin shook slightly.  
"Well...I thought that ... because I like chocolate so  
much, the slum kids migh' as well. So I bough' some,  
an handed i' round. 'm gonna pay back, promise."  
Vincent laughed.  
"It's okay Reno, I'll pay half...just ask next time."


	60. Drums

Vincent loved Reno. Loved him more than anything,  
and would always do everything he could to try and  
comfort or encourage him. He'd do anything. He kept  
telling himself that as his head ached.

Reno having a drum kit had been a bad idea. He  
practiced constantly, deafening him. Vincent had  
headphones on, and had taken medicine. It was  
still too loud.

The neighbours had complained, even with the  
admiration they held for Vincent. He hadn't slept  
in a week.

But he loved him.


	61. Pocket Watch

"Why do yer wan one of them? Ya coul' getta cool  
digital one, with numbers an' everything." Reno  
exclaimed, watching with curiosity as his lover's face  
lit up at the sight of a silver pocket watch.

Vincent smiled gently at him.  
"But it's a work of art... it's not like those. It's special,  
precious."  
Reno paused. "I's a lot o work ta wind up, ancien', an'  
will keep goin' ferever." He looked at his lover, tilting  
his head slightly, smiling. "I can see why yer wan'  
it."


	62. Bench Part One

Vincent sat on the bench in the park, watching the  
children play. Reno had gone off with the others,  
climbing up the slide and squealing in delight.

Vincent smiled softly. The other was so energetic,  
so full of life. Even if he wasn't aging, he still felt  
old. He rolled his eyes as Reno climbed onto a  
swing, moving faster, ponytail behind him. He felt  
free. Reno waved at him, Vincent waved back  
before turning away, tired.

Vincent fiddled with his hair, gasping at what he saw.


	63. Bench Part Two

Nestled amongst the perfect ebony strands of Vincent's  
hair was a single thread of a lighter colour. He held it  
up to his eyes, examining it, fingers gently stroking over  
the single grey.

For most people, their first grey hair would be something  
to mourn, but not to him. To him it was a prayer answered,  
a dream come true. He had energy again.

He got up, going to play with Reno. He wanted to be free,  
to enjoy himself again. He could tell him the good news  
later.


	64. Bench Part Three

Reno smiled when Vincent joined him. He was used to the  
other sitting there seriously, ignoring his frolics, so to see  
the other like this was a welcome change.

Eventually, Vincent looked tired and Reno had got bored, so  
they went home. He cuddled up under Vincent's arm.  
"So wha' was tha' about huh?" He asked. Vincent smiled,  
parting his hair to reveal the strand of grey.

Reno squealed, embracing him, knowing that it meant  
the news they had waited for. Slowly but surely,  
Vincent would age.


	65. Ravens

Reno stared at Vincent.  
"What yer readin?"  
Vincent handed over the book, making Reno blink.

It was saying how the presence of blue  
apples in the world made it more likely that all  
ravens were black. Reno snorted, handing it back.  
"I dunno why you read that shit Vinny."

"It's interesting."  
"It's messed up." Reno shot back, then tilted his  
head, snatching the book again. He skimmed his  
eyes over it. "Vin, everythin' about the world  
proves tha' I love yer."

Vincent smiled.


	66. Snow

"It's cold." Reno muttered, pouting and glaring  
furiously at the door, as though the wood  
was to blame for the freezing temperature  
outside.

"I know that Reno." Vincent said patiently, pulling  
on his coat. "I've already been outside cleaning the  
driveway."

"Why do you want to go out?" Reno whined, winding  
a scarf around his neck tightly.  
"Snowball fight."

Reno's eyes lit up and he raced outside, forming a  
ball of snow and throwing it at Vincent before he got  
out the door.


	67. Advent Calendar

Advent calendars were a new idea to Reno, and one that he  
was really excited about. He happily watched as Vincent  
filled his with sweet treats, one each day until solstice. He  
was planning to grab them early each morning.

"Vince, you want one?"  
"I'm alright Reno. I don't need to eat any more chocolate."

Reno considered for a moment.  
"I'll put something other than sweets in there."  
"Okay..." Vincent said, clearly hesitant.

Reno picked up a piece of paper.  
"How do you spell naked?"


	68. The Tree

There were five days until Christmas. Reno had told Vincent to go  
and buy presents for the pandas. Vincent had wondered about that,  
but couldn't bring himself to refuse. He was left trying to work out  
what you gave a panda for the holidays.

Reno smiled at Ruffie.  
"Okay now, we need to make the tree pretty for Vincent." He'd  
bought a small tree, and had called each of Vincent's friends,  
getting them to send ornaments for the other. He began to hang  
them up, singing to himself contentedly.


	69. Panda Presents

Vincent gasped in delight when he returned, seeing the beautiful  
way the other had decorated the tree. He hadn't expected Reno to  
put in so much effort, or to make it look so good.

Reno grinned, sending Ruffie off to his room, and sitting with  
Vincent.  
"He's getting big now." Reno beamed.  
"He is... you took good care of him."  
"So what did ya get him?"  
"I got Cid to make us an outdoor run. And..."  
"And?" Reno prompted.  
"I got him some bamboo treats."  
"Yay!"


	70. Fireworks

Vincent wrapped his arms around Reno's waist, watching as  
the clock on ShinRa tower counted down the time to the New  
Year. Reno leant back against him, turning slightly to kiss the  
other's cheek.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, FiveFour" Reno chanted,  
shouting in delight. A new year meant a fresh start for him and  
Vincent. Vincent joined in.  
"ThreeTwoOne. Happy New Year!"

Reno smiled, kissing him deeply, then turning and driving the  
helicopter away from the plate, taking the other away to celebrate  
in privacy.


	71. Valentine: Reno

Dear Vin,  
I want to say thanks, for everything you know? You make  
me happy, just by being there when I wake up, when I go  
to sleep. You're so patient. I know I'm no genius,  
but I been working hard, and now I can write  
this to you. Don't forget I love you.

Your reply will be better than this. It'll be clearer and use  
longer words and be neater. But it won't be truer. Nothing  
could be truer than how I feel for you.

Reno


	72. Piano

Reno was fed up. More than that, furious. He devoted  
years to Vincent, loved him in a way he had never  
loved anyone else, and now his love was spending  
all of his free time with that...that thing.

He wanted to take an axe to the piano. He knew  
the other played well, but the music didn't travel  
well through the door, and anyway he'd rather have  
Vincent in his arms and sit in silence than this.

But, if it made Vincent smile, he'd let it stay.


	73. Practice

There was a reason Vincent had chosen to  
devote so much time to the piano, a talent show  
being held at the 7th. Vincent wanted to go and  
show his lover that he was trying to be sociable.

Of course, when he tried to explain this over  
dinner, Reno raised an eyebrow.  
"You... you wanna play classical piano at a bar?"  
He was about to laugh, then realised the other was  
serious.  
"Hell, let me come an' sing or somethin'. You're  
gonna need someone ta hide behind."


	74. Talent Show

Vincent smiled over at Reno as he tied his tie.  
He was almost looking forwards to this.  
Reno grinned.  
"Yer ready then?"

Vincent nodded, walking to the piano,  
dodging a drunk on the way, and placing his  
hands on the keys. Reno stood behind him,  
staring at the music.

Vincent pushed his hands down, beginning  
to play, and Reno started to sing. It wasn't  
quite in key, but the drunks still cheered.  
Encouraged, Vincent played some more popular  
tunes, and soon everyone was singing.


	75. Concert 1 of 2 For Shadowhaloedangel

"Vinny?" Reno shook the other's shoulder.  
"Come on, gotta wake up, you got  
a big day."

"Huh?" Vincent murmured, sitting up, hair a mess.  
"Come on..." Reno dressed him and dragged him  
away from their house, to the Golden Saucer.  
"What's going on?" Vincent asked, disorientated.  
"You're playing here tonight."

"I am?"  
"Yeh, I sent them a tape of you, they wanted to  
give you a go. You love playing Vin. Go on."  
"I..."Vincent sighed, seeing the look in  
Reno's eyes. "I'll play."


	76. Concert 2 of 2

Vincent paced behind the stage, feeling sick.  
He hadn't played properly for a long time, and  
there were a crowd outside, waiting for him.

He took another deep breath, glimpsing through  
the curtain, seeing Reno on the front row.  
That gave him a little strength. He took a deep  
breath and walked to the grand.

He sat down, and placed his hands on the keys.  
He let himself forget, lost in the dance of notes,  
the audience faded to a single redhead's smile.

They applauded.


	77. Piano Lesson

"Teach me ta play like that." Reno demanded, arms  
around Vincent's shoulders.  
"It won't be easy Reno. I've been playing since I  
was five."  
"I know. I wanna try. It means a lot to you, I  
wanna share it."

Vincent rolled his eyes, knowing Reno would  
never persevere for long enough to learn,  
but not wanting to let him down. He moved over  
on the seat.

"Hands like this... that's the C key. CDEFGABC."  
"...Wha'appened to H?"  
Vincent sighed. It'd be a long night.


	78. Manor

Reno stared up at the imposing gothic architecture,  
laughing nervously. This was stupid. This was a throw-  
back to some ancient world. This was not home.

Vincent squeezed his hand.  
"You're scared?"  
"It's haunted. Bet ya twenty Gil it's haunted." Reno  
muttered. Vincent paused.

"Reno, I grew up here. I promise it isn't haunted."  
"I aint sleeping there." Reno insisted, wishing  
Vincent hadn't found out that he still had a claim to  
the Valentine ancestral home.

"I'll hold you."  
Reno let Vincent lead.


	79. Cellar

They were in the house now, and Reno knew he couldn't  
turn around and demand they leave. Vincent might  
laugh, and he didn't want to seem weak.

Instead he put a bright face on, ripping aside dust sheets,  
expecting a skeleton to jump out.

Vincent helped. Eventually, they reached the door to the  
basement. Vincent paused.  
"You don't have to-"

He was cut off as Reno raced past, down the cellar steps.  
"I need to check for hot vampires! Cloud found the last one."  
"Reno!"


	80. Dust

Vincent caught up with him in the basement. Reno was  
just staring at the clutter. Vincent's childhood, his  
family, laying on the ground and neglected for years.  
He picked up a toy, blowing away the dust, finding  
himself faced with a model airship. He continued  
exploring.

Vincent took the toy from him, moving it slowly through  
the air, seemingly hypnotised by it.

"It's been a long time." He whispered. "I used to collect  
these."  
Reno nodded, continuing to search, bringing each one  
back to Vincent.


	81. Memories

Vincent crouched in the dust, his old toys laid out  
before him. They were beautiful, and he had missed  
them. They reminded him of another time, decades  
ago, when he had been free, innocent.

Before Hojo, before the Turks and ShinRa, when his  
most major concern was whether to be friends with  
the new boy in his class or not. Each of these held  
their own memory, a birthday, a solstice or a random  
gift from his father. He had forgotten Reno was there,  
lost in his past.


	82. Left Behind

Reno watched the reverence with which Vincent handled  
these delicate leftovers of his childhood, and felt a twinge  
of jealousy which he wished he could have prevented.

He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to be so  
treasured that your toys would be stored for the future. He  
flinched, hitting himself in the leg in anger at his self-pitying  
mood. He was that treasured. Vincent listened when he was  
upset. But at this moment, he had been left behind.

Vincent was somewhere he just couldn't go.


	83. Exploration

Reno left Vincent to his memories, knowing this was  
private. He made his way through the basement,  
staring at the remnants of a life that was long lost.

Photo-albums reminded him of the day he spent  
with Vincent, as he had tried to recapture what he had  
lost. Furniture discarded, and school books filled with  
scribbled pictures. Further on into a laboratory. He  
didn't like laboratories, but knew Vincent's father had  
been into science.

It was strange, having Vincent's life spread out physically;  
it made sense.


	84. Return

Reno learnt a lot from searching.

That Vincent had dreamed of being a Turk since he was a  
child, images of him in a blue suit for Halloween.

His father had been a scientist, his mother absent. He'd  
been top of his class, won many prizes. Reno smiled,  
he'd found a different side to his lover, one he hadn't  
seen before.

He returned to Vincent, still staring at his toys. Reno  
took the truck from his hands, and wrapped his arms  
around him. "Let's go home."


	85. Drink

Reno had never met anyone who could out drink him  
and he didn't think that the skinny AVALANCHE  
shooter was going to beat him. Admittedly, SOLDIER  
could beat him, but that didn't count; they  
were makoed. He smirked at the other.  
"Go on then." He gestured to the shot glasses.

Vincent picked up each of them, downing them all.  
He smirked at the redhead.  
Reno frowned, confused.  
"You drank mine too yer bastard."  
Vincent fetched some more.

Reno woke up under a table, holding 5gil.


	86. Hangover

Reno groaned. He couldn't feel his arm. His  
brain felt slow, disorientated, he could hear  
low rasping. He tried to sit and his head ached.

He tried to work out what had happened. It felt  
like the torture training, sensory overload and a  
head wound. He opened his eyes and was blinded  
by light.

A golden clawed hand reached out, placing a  
glass of water and two pills down beside him.  
"Drink. It will help." A deep voice ordered.  
He struggled to sit up and obey.


	87. Breakfast the next day

"What did I drink last night?"  
"Sixteen mako mixes."  
"Why the..." Reno rubbed at his head, looking  
up at the man sat opposite him. "why the hell  
did I try that?" That was four more than he  
normally had, and that was bad enough.  
"You thought you could out drink me."

Vincent moved away, fetching a fry up and  
placing it in front of Reno. Reno retched at  
the smell. Vincent watched him, a little amused.

His face twisted, smirking.  
"It turns out you can't."


	88. Alternate Reality

Vincent had never been assigned to the lab,  
never made immortal. At sixty, he simply  
instructed the Turks, teaching gunwork. He  
was the best sniper in their history.

In a new group of Turks, a redhead from the slums  
caught his eye. He helped the boy learn to read,  
and shoot, taking on the role of a father. He  
observed from a distance as the boy found a lover.

Vincent dreamt of what might have been, but  
knew his life had taken the wrong path for that.


	89. Second Alternate Reality

Reno grinned up at his partner, bouncing  
from foot to foot in excitement. This was his  
first solo mission, and he was excited.

He said goodbye to Rude, heading into the  
manor, EMR out and on, ready to strike anyone  
or anything that got too close. He headed into  
the basement, finding a coffin.

He lifted the lid and the creature inside cowered  
away, red eyes shining in the half light. Reno  
felt pity, holding his hand out.

"Come on, let's get yer some food."


	90. Second Alternate Reality Part 2

Vincent hesitantly stood from the coffin,  
staring at the man who had rescued him. He  
hadn't been expecting this. He'd resigned  
himself to a lifetime as a prisoner, losing  
that disorientated him.

He regarded the redhead curiously. The man  
spoke from the slums, but was in a Turk  
uniform. They must have let standards  
drop.

He followed him out.  
"Yer have a name?"  
Vincent nodded, and the other raised an eyebrow.  
"Well?" He snapped.  
"Valentine."

Reno frowned. He knew that name.


	91. Second Alternate Reality Part 3

Reno led the man back to base, and Valentine  
relaxed. He seemed comfortable, walking with  
purpose.

"Yer like it?"  
Valentine nodded.  
"I want to go to the rifle range."

Reno rolled his eyes, but felt the poor man  
might as well have a chance to relax.

As soon as Valentine stepped into the range  
Reno realised why he knew the name. The  
top award for sniping, along with countless  
other trophies and special prizes, was in a  
cabinet, with a photograph of Valentine.


	92. Second Alternate Reality Part 4

Valentine looked different when he had a gun  
in his hand. His arm was damaged, and there  
were scars across his body, but on the firing  
range he looked human.

Reno watched as the other shot. His accuracy  
had, if anything, improved in his time missing.  
Though the other hadn't aged at all, Reno didn't  
find that weird. He just accepted it.

Afterwards, he took Valentine for a drink in a  
Turk bar, and they smiled at each other.  
Working and being together just felt right.


	93. Christmas Eve

It was always strange for them at Christmas  
Eve. Vincent had long ago given up any hope  
of company, so finding the Turk beside him  
was a pleasant shock.

Vincent had offered to cook turkey, but  
Reno laughed and shook his head.  
"'d rather have a hamburger an' some beer."  
Vincent laughed softly, brushing a strand of  
hair back from Reno's face.  
"Then that, my dear, is exactly what you  
will get."

Reno squealed, and leant in towards him, and  
they shared another kiss.


	94. Christmas Tree

When it came to a tree, it had to be special.  
Vincent wanted something traditional, but Reno  
set his heart on a scrubby looking tree that was  
probably going to be turned into wood  
chip by tomorrow. Vincent bought it for him.

Then there were lights. Vincent wanted candles,  
but worried a panda might get burned.  
So they chose electric. And for ornaments, they  
used not baubles, but spent bullet casings.

Their tree, like their relationship, was unusual and  
untidy, but something to be proud of.


	95. New Year

Vincent nuzzled close to Reno, their eyes focussed on  
the gigantic clock projected onto the clouds, counting  
down the remaining seconds. Beneath them, the crowd  
was shouting.  
"Three. Two. One. Happy New Year!"

Reno joined in the shout with a laugh, whilst Vincent  
merely smiled, leaning across to kiss him on the lips.  
"Happy new year Reno." Their crystal champagne flutes  
clinked, as the fireworks began.

They were both still alive, in each other's arms, with hope  
ahead of them. It was definitely something to celebrate.


	96. Vincent's Resolutions

One. Stop hiding in coffins.  
Two. Stop trying to hide in the broom closet. Reno always finds me.  
Three. Keep the house tidy.  
Four. Stop Reno from learning to cook. Gaia is not ready.  
Five. Socialise with friends more, help babysit Marlene.  
Six. Train Galian so he doesn't chase the pandas, entertaining though it may be.  
Seven. Try being more patient with Reno, and indulge him often.  
Eight. Avoid shooting Rufus or his Turks.  
Nine. Get a phone.  
Ten. Tell Reno I love him every day.  
Eleven. Smile.


	97. Reno's Resolutions

One. Learn to cook.  
Two. Ignore Vince's attempts to stop me cooking. Man doesn't know true genius.  
Three. Teach pandas to walk on a lead.  
Four. Not get blown up. Or severely injured. Vince will panic.  
Five. Manage not to explode ShinRa or ShinRa employees.  
Six. Or ShinRa's coffee machines. Tseng gets angry at that.  
Seven. Only use indoor fireworks indoors.  
Eight. Keep the house messy. I like it that way.  
Nine. Show Vince how to have fun, and tell him he's loved.  
Ten. Read that poetry Vince likes.


	98. The Past

The past wasn't something either of them wanted to dwell  
upon. It was a period filled with monsters, both human and  
animal, haunted by memories that still left them screaming.

When they first met, the only part of the past they shared was  
Turk training. But as time went on, they began to form  
memories of each other.

Slowly, good memories joined bad, and though they could  
never block out the horrors, they at least muted the pain,  
giving them something to smile about, something worth  
preserving.


	99. The Present

It's half midnight, and Reno is hungry. He stretches, finds  
the bed beside him is empty, and creeps downstairs.  
Vincent is already in the kitchen, sipping a glass of water,  
and Reno walks over, picking up chips and munching  
his way through them.

When Vincent sees him, he walks closer, wrapping his arms  
gently around him. They gaze into each other's eyes, and  
for a moment the air holds still. Then Reno smirks, gripping  
Vincent's shoulders, guiding him to bed.

Vincent kisses him, smiling a knowing smile.


	100. The Future

Vincent wakes early next morning, watching Reno sleeping  
beside him, fingers trailing down over soft skin.

He swallows slightly. One day, he knows, there will be sadness,  
and he will find himself alone, only a crumbling gravestone  
for company. But that is a long time ahead.

For now, they have each other, and many years spread out before  
them, filled with laughter and love and hope. It isn't forever,  
Vincent knows that well, and it isn't everything. But it's enough.

He cuddles Reno close, dreaming of tomorrow.


End file.
